Field of the Invention
The present invention features a method and apparatus involving the tethering of one orbital body to another orbital body to provide for controllable, predictable deorbit of debris produced by the lower altitude orbital body. More specifically, the present invention provides a means for mitigating debris resulting from a kinetic energy weapon intercept of a lower altitude tethered target.